JH Gotham's The Cult
by JH Gotham
Summary: Who are they? How do I join? What do they want? Will they come for me? These are they questions that are being whispered in the dark about "them." An urban legend about a group of hedonistic inviduals wishing to "enlighten" the masses. One individual ,a fellow whisper in the dark seeks, out those left scared by "them." In hopes of finding the truth about THE CULT.


"Ahhh,"

The scream woke Spike from his sleep. Instinctively, he reached for the gun that rested on his night stand. As fingers gripped steel, his other hand turned on the lamp. Small rays of light flooded the room as he searched for the screams origin.

"Rainbow Dash," his awaking mind told him.

Spike turned his head to look to the left side of the bed where the body of his girlfriend should have been resting. Instead, there was just big sweat stain soaked into the sheets.

Another attack of night terrors. Which made three times this week. The doctors had warned that they would happen. Despite her own inner strength, the psychologist had suggested Spike stay with Dash as much as possible during the next few months. She would need the support.

Spike took a moment to look at Rainbow's own night stand. It was a clutter of opened condom packs, half empty pill bottles and several coils of rope. At the sight of the rope Spike instinctively rubbed the red marks on his wrists.

The ropes had been a request from Rainbow Dash on the third night after he had moved in. With what they had been through, bondage was the last think that Spike had figured Dash would have been in too. However, she seemed to greatly enjoy tying him to the bed and asserting her own sexual dominance. This side of his girlfriend both scared and aroused him. Spike supposed it was her way of dealing with having been a victim. This was Dash telling herself she was in control and no one else.

How easy she forgot Spike had been a victim as well. With as many, if not more, scars than herself. They had both trusted that monster. Yet that trust had earned them a very special type of "love" in return.

Pulling the sheets from his legs, Spike got out of bed. He removed the soiled linens from the mattress and layed them in a pile on the floor. They could be washed in the morning for all he cared. He was more concerned with Dash.

At that moment Rainbow stood in the bathroom. She stared at the shattered mirror in front of her. Breaking it had done nothing. Even in the fragments she could still see that monsters face stareing back at her. She chastised herself for being so brash. She was suppose to be Rainbow Dash, she never lost her cool. Despite the evidence to the contrary.

It was just no matter what she did, she could not shake the memorys of the incedent. Sometimes when she lay sleeping her dreams took her back to that place. She could feel the touch and her that damned voice speaking so pleasantly in her ear. The things it said it was going to do to her, the things it had down to her.

Rainbow ran her hand along her naked body. She had always taken great pride in it. Countless hour at the gym had turned it into muscled threat that most men where intimated by and some found very attractive. Rainbow had had such confidence in her own strength.

That confidence had been stripped from her though. In its place was a wreck of a woman who needed pills to get her through the day. Prone to screaming at imagined images in the mirror .

A knock on the door took her from her inner musings.

"Dash are you okay, I heard you scream?" said the voice of one of the few she could relate too.

Spike had been in that place to. He had witnessed what she was put through and she in turn had seen his own ordeal.

Before the incident, he had been such a care free guy. Life was just enjoyable to him. Now he could hardly sleep alone in the dark. Rainbow new that when she was gone he would go to bed with the lights on, her power bill was proof of that. An even if she was there he always had to have his gun right beside him.

"No ones hurting me or you ever again," had been his reasoning for keeping his firearm. As if the monster was hiding in every dark corner.

Dash tried to be strong for him. It was only expected. Every one joked that she wore the gym shorts in their relationship. He had seen her at her worse before and she would be damned if she would have him see her a shivering wreck now.

She glanced again at the shards of glass that lay in her sink. That cursed face still grinned back at her broken fragments. It was only then that Rainbow Dash noticed the pain that was coming from her hand. She glanced down and saw the blood dripping from the open wound on her hand.

"You such a naughty girl. You like pain don't you?" said a voice in her head.

Dash blocked it out and pulled a bandage rap from the underneath the sink. She was lucky she had only had gotten cut and didn't have any shard imbedded in her hand. She sat on the toilet and began to wrap her hand. She didn't even notice when Spike walked in.

Her boyfriend quickly scanned the room and summed up in his mind rather fast what had transpired.

"Seeing her face again?" he asked knowing the answer.

Rainbow Dash looked up from wrapping her hand. Anger quickly filled her.

"The door was closed for a reason." she said trying in vain to hide the injured hand. So much for Spike not seeing her at her worse.

Spike ignored the comment and squatted down to inspect Dash's hand. It was a shitty rap she probably had not even disinfected it first. He reached out to touch her hand but Rainbow reeled away and in the process knocked him on his ass.

"I dont need help," she yelled

"Well forgive me for careing," Spike snapped back.

"If you cared you would not walk in on me. Just because were shacking up together does not mean I not entitled to a little privacy."

"I heard you scream."

"What and you thought young maiden needed saving. I can take care of myself. I'm Rainbow Dash. I'm 20% cooler than anyone and... and..." Rainbow dropped down on Spike and started crying.

"I'm seeing her face again damn it. I saw it in the mirror. It was just a reflex honest. The therapy has been working. Im not relapsing Please don't call the doctors," she cried into his shoulder.

Spiked wrapped his arms Dash and let her sob. Of course he would not tell the therapists about any of this. Despite what they said Spike felt some mental scars would never heal. You just dealt with them whenever they came up the best way you knew how. Extra pills again tonight it would seem.

He waited until she was through crying and then had her sit back up on the toilet. Spike took a better look at her wound and gave it proper attention. Dash winced as he poured alchohal in the open wound. An he could hear her grit her teeth as he pulled the bandage tight over her hand.

"Finished," he said

Rainbow looked at the wrapping and seemed content with it. She then got up and headed back to the bed. Spike followed her carrying a change of sheets.

Silently they both worked together to remake the bed.

As Spike prepared to lay back down Dash reached out with her good hand and clasped down hard on his wrist. He turned around. She had that look in her eyes. He was not going to sleep anytime soon.

"I need it,' she said with a commanding tone. Though the look in her eyes almost seemed pleading.

Of course Spike new what "it" meant. For the second time that night he looked at the rope burns on his wrist and ankles.

Not waisting another minute Rainbow pushed him on the bed. She quickly sat down on top of Spike pinning him s to the sheets. Dash reached over to her nightstand and picked up a bright purple thong.

"I thin you'll look cute in this tonight,' she stated as she put each of Spikes feet into the thong.

Slowly Dash pulled it up his legs and then made sure the thong was snug around his crotch and nice and tight up his ass. Then she grabbed the rope from her dresser and tied him tight to the bed. Spike winced as the rope bit into his flesh.

He understood it all. He had seen her in a moment of weakness. This was Dash's way of showing him she was still strong. In addition to making her own self feel in control again.

Finished with her labors of tying him to the bed. Dash sat back on top of Spike and the two shared a kiss.

"Im not going to be gentle tonight," she warned.

Spike smiled a little. She seemed to have control of her inner demons for the moment. Now she was going to unleash them on him. Spike penis grew hard from the confines of his thong. Dash was already starting to bite his nipples.

For the moment at least. Spike and Dash's world of sleep, pop pills, cry in the dark and have kinky sex was at peace. He just hoped she didn't turn out the all lights.


End file.
